Happy, isn't
by TwistedlySweetFiction
Summary: Happy isn't an emotional man. Happy isn't a touchy-feely man. Happy is not a happy man. Until Juice. Happy/Juice. Rated T to be safe. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. The wonderful Kurt Sutter does.

Okay, I think Happy isn't around when the guys are in prison and Juice gets shived, but it just sort of fit in with the fic, so bare with me, kay? And this is the first time I've written something from this point of view, and it's the first time I've ever written a SOA fic, so hopefully I did okay.

Pairing: Happy/Juice

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Happy is not an emotional man. Happy is not a touchy-feely man. But mostly, Happy is not a happy man. Day in and day out, he rides with the Sons and fights for the Sons and votes for what needs to be voted for. Day in and day out, Happy is unfeeling and never feels the emotion that he was nicknamed after.

Until Happy met Juice. Juice is interesting, because Juice is always happy and Happy likes that Juice is happy. Seeing Juice happy makes Happy..well, almost happy. It started out slow, Happy's obsession with Juice, just observing him from across the room for a few weeks, getting more interested with each stupid joke and nervous laugh that came from the young Puerto Rican. Then Happy started to sit next to him when they drank, and even played a few games of pool with Juice. When they rode their bikes, he made sure to always keep an eye on him. Happy didn't know why he was so interested, but he didn't really care either.

Happy is not an emotional man. Until the day came when he heard that Juice had gotten shived in prison and was in the infirmary. Happy felt something he had only ever seen in the eyes of people he killed or tortured. Fear. He didn't know what it was at first, until he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror across the bar. He'd known that look of fear anywhere. Then after fear came anger. Anger that someone had dared to touch Juice, anger that no one had protected Juice like he would have done, had he been there. Anger that he couldn't go and personally torture the bastard to death. And anger at himself for not understanding why he was angry. Worry came next. Worry about Juice being okay, worry about anyone seeing he was worried about Juice, and worried about being worried. Happy is not happy about being so emotional. But then, when is Happy ever happy?

Happy is not a touchy-feely man. Except when he's touching Juice. Happy only ever liked touching people when he was hurting them, and after they were dead, when they couldn't touch him back. Happy doesn't even like touching his brothers in the way they all do, but he suffers through it and is glad he does when he's forcing himself to hug the brothers who had just gotten out of prison and he gets to touch Juice. He gets to hug Juice close, and knows he does it too hard when he sees the young man wince. Then comes another irritating emotion, guilt. And so he tries not to touch Juice again until he's all healed up. But not touching Juice is hard now. Happy wants to do it all the time and has started to do it without thinking about it. Clapping Juice on the shoulder when he actually does something right for a change. Brushing against him while reaching for a beer, or when they're playing their now nightly game of pool. These small, quick touches aren't enough for Happy and Happy isn't happy about not being able to touch Juice the way he wants to. Happy is never happy.

The Sons have started to notice that Happy hangs around Juice and actually talks and seems to like being around them more when Juice is near. They are glad that Happy has formed some kind of friendship with someone, even though it's rather odd and Happy is intense about it. Juice is confused about Happy wanting to be his friend, but goes along with it, because frankly, not being friends with Happy when Happy wants to be friends with you can be deadly. And eventually, Juice finds that he likes being friends with Happy, because Happy's odd comments and strange way of talking is oddly endearing. Juice is happy about being friends with Happy.

Happy is not a happy man. Happy worries, and gets angry, and oddly enough, cares about Juice in his own intense way, but Happy is not happy. Watching out for Juice has become a common practice for Happy and when he sees that Juice is drunk and needs a ride home, Happy immediately volunteers and helps Juice onto the back of his bike, freezing for an instant when he realizes that Juice will be pressed against him the whole way home, surprisingly strong arms wrapping around Happy's waist making the usually stoic man do something very rare. Smile. As Happy is helping Juice into the latter's apartment, he touches him more than he can usually get away with. And when Juice is inside and suddenly stops stumbling around and smiles at Happy, Happy realizes he got played. Then Juice is touching Happy and Happy likes it. He finally gets to touch his lips to Juice's lips and his ungloved fingers get to lace between Juice's fingers. Juice's tongue touching Happy's makes them both moan and suddenly Happy can't help himself and has to touch more of Juice. Cuts and shirts fall to the livingroom floor. Shoes get kicked off in the hallway. Pants go in the doorway to the bedroom. Then Happy gets to touch all of Juice, in all the ways he's dreamed of, until Juice is calling out his name and ropes of sticky come are touching Happy's hand. Then Juice is touching Happy in the ways he's recently wanted to touch Happy, until Happy too, has come and for the moment is satisfied. Juice makes sure to be touching Happy as they lay in bed together, because he knows that Happy needs to be touched by Juice now. And as Juice curls up with his head on Happy's chest, and the post-orgasm glow fades, Happy feels something weird. Something Happy hasnt felt before. Happy is happy, but only when he's touching Juice, and that's okay, because Juice doesn't mind being touched by Happy.

Happy may not always be happy, but stolen moments with Juice are enough to hold him over for now, until his need for more emotions becomes greater.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Wow, okay. I'm happy with how this came out. I'm not sure where this came from, as I'm a huge Chibs/Juice fan and ship them like nobody's business. But Happy/Juice is wondeful too and I hope you enjoyed reading this random bit of love I wrote!


End file.
